Matahari Malam Hari
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: semi CANON / for #NaruSakuDay2013 SUGAR-E 13 / Sang Matahari tetap bersinar, bahkan di malam hari, sekalipun penghuni bumi tidak sadar akan cahayanya / Ficlet Based on 1st Poetry / NaruXSaku / RnR?


For **#NaruSakuDay2013 - SUGAR-E**vent / Prompt : **Reflection****  
**

**standard warning applied / ooc & typos / almost canon / super short & silly dictions / random & rush plotting  
**

**ENJOY ! (:  
**

* * *

**Matahari Malam Hari**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2013  
Pairing : NaruSaku**

* * *

Inspired by

**Matahari © Avianti Armand, 2010**

* * *

.

_**Angin melenakan bunga sakura,**_

_**Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,**_

_**Tahukah mereka?**_

_**Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama.**_

.

"Kau tahu bulan apa sekarang ini?"

Pertanyaan itu menggema bagaikan lagu di telinganya. Denting dari pita suaranya berirama begitu ceria, seakan ada petikan nada yang tercipta dari sana. Mata biru safirnya lantas berusaha untuk menatap bayangan dirinya dari iris hijau di hadapannya, akan tetapi nampaknya bola mata itu sedang berlari keluar jendela, menguasai pemandangan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi ia tak pernah kecewa, bola matanya selalu berhenti pada sosoknya yang terlampau istimewa untuk terlewat begitu saja. Sekalipun, seperti sekarang ini, sorot matanya sudah tercuri oleh sang rembulan dan tak menatapnya. Seakan tersadar, sang pemuda lantas mengalihkan pandangan, ekor matanya menangkap kalender duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Maret?"

Sang gadis mendengus geli, sepertinya bukan itu jawaban yang dia ingin dengar. Jemarinya lantas menunjuk keluar jendela, memperjelas maksud dari pertanyaannya. "Bulan yang itu maksudku, Naruto!"

Pemuda itu lantas bangkit menghampiri si merah jambu yang kemudian bergeser sedikit, membagi jendelanya agar si jabrik kuning itu bisa melihat pendar kentara nyaris sempurna bersamanya. Jendela membawa pandangan mereka berdua pergi ke arah rembulan, menikmati syahdunya suasana setelah matahari tenggelam yang berseling dengan sisa-sisa kelopak sakura yang terbang terbawa tarian angin malam.

"Menurutmu, sekarang bulan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi, masih melayang dalam pendar dan bujuk indah sang dewi malam.

"Err, purnama?"

"Huhh, pengetahuanmu soal astronomi memang payah. Sini kuajari satu cara melihat bulan!" cibir Sakura setelah mendapat jawaban yang tidak tepat untuk kedua kalinya. Pemuda Uzumaki menaikan alisnya setengah tidak percaya dan setengah geli, cara melihat bulan kata dia? Kedengaran sangat aneh di telinganya. Tetapi sang pemuda tak lantas menyela ketika Sang gadis kemudian berlagak seakan dia pengajar handal lantas berpaling lagi kepada pemuda di sampingnya, ia membiarkan rasa penasarannya mempersilakan Sakura untuk memulai kuliahnya.

"Kalau sekarang masih tanggal 12, berarti belum waktunya purnama. Matahari dan bulan belum sejajar, lihat saja tuh, bulannya masih sedikit terselubungi oleh awan-awannya, bentuknya juga belum bulat sempurna. Yang seperti itu namanya bulan cembung." Sakura asyik menerangkan sambil menatap pemilik malam dengan pandangan teduh, tidak menyadari bahwa biru safir yang menyimaknya berpendar lebih teduh lagi. "Bulan purnama-nya baru akan muncul dua-tiga hari setelah fase bulan cembung berakhir, yaah, gampangnya setiap tanggal 14 atau 15 di tiap bulan deh. Cahaya bulan purnama itu bulat dan terang, cantik sekali..."

"Kau suka sekali dengan bulan ya, Sakura?" celetuk Naruto setelah jeda beberapa detik.

Iris hijau zamrud itu lantas akhirnya berputar ke pemuda di sebelahnya, dari binarnya sekalipun, sang lawan bicara sudah pasti tau bahwa pertanyaannya itu menjadi pertanyaan yang terdengar retoris, "Ya, suka sekali. Cahayanya sangat menenangkan hati." meski dijawab juga oleh si gadis. "Aku sangat menantikan purnama di bulan ini, kau tahu, tanggal 14 ini kan _white days_, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menatap purnama bersama_nya_."

_Angin malam melenakan sisa-sisa kelopak sakura jauh dari pohonnya, membawanya kepada bujuk rayu sang rembulan yang terlihat begitu indah pendarnya dari sudut bumi tempat berpijak._

"...tetapi aku harap aku tetap bisa melihat cahaya bulan besok malam." Lanjut Sakura, masih belum menanggalkan simpul manis di wajahnya.

Bola mata safir menatap gadis merah jambu yang sedang tersenyum kepada langit, pandangannya menyayu seketika. "Semoga tidak hujan." Pemuda jabrik kuning itu mengamini ucapan si merah muda.

Pada awalnya, mungkin Naruto ingin sekali mengajak Sakura bersama-sama melihat cahaya bulat pada malam berikutnya. Mungkin ingin menceritakan tentang Matahari yang berupa bintang dan cahaya bulan yang berupa objek pantulan, mungkin hanya sekedar menyimpan rahasia matahari sambil bersama dia membiarkan pendar sang bulan menari. Tetapi kemudian ia sadar diri, bukan posisi matahari untuk membakar malam hari, apalagi menghidupi jiwa-jiwa yang rindu akan sunyi.

_Tapi, tidak tahukah mereka? Nun jauh di sana, di balik sinar purnama, hanya cahaya Matahari membuat rembulan mumpuni menyalakan malam hari. Pendar putih itu berasal dari kuning, birunya malam tidak akan ada tanpa nilanya senja. Sang Matahari tetap bersinar, bahkan di malam hari, sekalipun penghuni bumi tidak sadar akan cahayanya._

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu." sambutnya dengan senyum terpancar.

.

.

_Angin melenakan bunga sakura,_

_Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,_

_Tahukah__**dia**__?_

_Ada __**cinta**__** dari Matahari, bahkan**__**di ba**__**lik cahaya **__**purnama**__?_

.

.

Sakura membereskan buku-buku yang tadi diambilnya dari rak, direnggangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu banyak membaca.

"Lho? Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto heran, ini bahkan belum jam delapan.

Surai merah jambu itu bergerak seiring dengan anggukan pemiliknya, "Iya, bahuku pegal sekali, padahal masih ada beberapa yang harus kubaca..." jawabnya lelah. "tapi tidak apa-apa deh, besok saja. Kau kosong 'kan besok malam? Mau temani aku lagi di sini?"

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu nampak kebingungan mencari jawaban, entah bagaimana, namun dalam otaknya seakan ada jeda hingga tidak ada satupun bentuk pikiran untuk meresponnya. Lantas salah satu yang ter_anyar_ menghampirinya. "Besok bukannya... mau lihat bulan?"

Sang gadis melayangkan pandang ke arah luar jendela yang masih dimiliki oleh satelit bumi, kemudian ekor matanya beralih ke pemuda dihadapannya."Dilihat dari sini bulannya juga bagus kok..."

.

.

_...bahwa Purnama itu Matahari Malam Hari?_

_Ya, __**dia mengetahuinya.**_

.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**852 words**

**15.03.2013 || 4.52 PM**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_Sebenernya daripada inspired by Avianti Armand, menurut saya fic yang satu ini lebih kepengaruh penulisannya Lan Fang sih. Tapi sudahlah, toh saya dapat inspirasi karena baca cerpennya mbak Avianti, hihihi. Fanfic ini simpel, hasil dari analogi Bulan, Bumi, dan Matahari seperti biasanya. Kebiasaan saya nulis analogi, maaf ya terlalu banyak perlambangan, semoga pembaca sekalian tetap bisa menangkap apa yang saya tuliskan (maklum udah lama nggak nge-fic, huhuhu)._

_DAN, HEY! HAPPY #NARUSAKUDAY2013!_

_Heaven knows how much earth are excited because of this beautiful day, hihihi :)_

_As always, __review / concrit / flame always welcome ~ _

___v_

___v_

___v_


End file.
